I will Survive
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Resposta ao desafio de abril da Kalíope... O que é pior que ser assaltado? Ser pego de refém... E ter que passar por uma cena um tanto...Constrangedora...xD Yaoi casal Kamus x Aioria


Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Desafiante: **Kalíope S. Black

**Situação: **Uma cena constrangedora

**Personagens: **Kamus e Aioria

**Música de fundo: **I will survive( Não conciliem a letra com a fic, é apenas tema de fundo mesmo)

**Gênero: **comédia(totalmente escrachada xD)

oOo

Era um dia importante, faziam exatos 3 meses que estavam juntos e felizes, e para comemorar, ele faria um jantar especial para seu amado e para apimentar mais à noite, nada como umas roupinhas novas.

Estava no Sex Shop mais famoso da cidade, experimentava a fantasia de leão, uma tanguinha ultra sexy com um rabinho, máscara que cobria os olhos e botas até os joelhos, eram da cor da tanguinha e peludas, o kit vinha com algemas e um chicote... Até imaginava a cara do seu amado, que no momento estava trabalhando, era policial...

Foi quando uma gritaria o tirou dos pensamentos indecentes... Ao tirar a cabeça do provador, deparou com o cano de uma Colt M1900. Entrou dentro do provador e fechou as cortinas novamente.

- Pode sair gracinha!- A voz grave e as mãos másculas o puxaram para fora. – Uhuuu! Esse é meu dia de sorte!- O assaltante solta um assovio e olha o rapaz dos pés à cabeça, usava uma máscara que cobria apenas a parte dos olhos, mas ainda dava para ver as orbes azuis..

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified,**_

_**Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,**_

_**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,**_

_**I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,**_

- Sujou chefe! O prédio está cercado!- Diz um dos assaltantes.

- Não se preocupe… Temos um refém, vamos negociar, vem leãozinho!- Seus pulsos foram presos com a algema e ele foi arrastado para o elevador.

- Não iremos te machucar, isso se aqueles policiais idiotas cooperarem, agora me diga seu nome!- Diz o assaltante ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Eu, eu não posso dizer meu nome... Olhem minha situação, não posso ser visto dessa maneira! Por favor, peguem outro refém! Deixe pelo menos eu me vestir!- O rapaz quase que implorava.

_**And so your back, from outer space,**_

_**I just walked in to find you h**__**ere with that sad look upon your face,**_

_**I should've changed that stupid lock,**_

_**I should've made you leave your key,**_

_**If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,**_

Um sorriso maldoso brotou nos lábios do agressor, o que fez o rapaz engolir seco.

- Larga mão de ser bichinha! Vai assim mesmo!- Com a arma mirada para sua têmpora, ele foi arrastado até a entrada da loja, do lado de fora a maior muvuca, entre curiosos, os que conseguiram fugir, policiais e para piorar a situação... Repórteres! Muitos deles, tiravam fotos e gravavam a cena. Se fosse reconhecido, seria o fim de sua carreira, seria escrachado por toda a eternidade!

- VOCÊS ESTÃO CERCADOS! SOLTEM O REFÉM!- Um dos policiais dizia pelo megafone.

De cara ele reconheceu os cabelos ruivos do policial. Maldita hora em que resolveu comprar aquelas roupas ridículas! Não era possível, devia ter jogado merda na cruz para estar passando por aquilo!

_**Go on now go, walk out the door,**_

_**Just turn around now, you not welcome anymore,**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,**_

_**Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die,**_

_**Oh no not I, I will survive,**_

_**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**_

_**I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,**_

_**And I'll survive, I will survive,**_

_**Hey, Hey!**_

- Soltaremos o leãozinho aqui, se nos derem o 4 milhões de dólares e um meio de fuga!- Diz um dos assaltantes.

O policial ruivo observa o refém, tinha a impressão que o conhecia de algum lugar, aqueles cabelos loiros e cacheados, aquele corpo, a correntinha que ele deu ao seu namorado... AIORIA! Mas que raios ele estava fazendo naquele lugar, vestido daquela maneira?

- E então, o que me dizem policiais? Vão deixar esse pobre passar por esse vexame por mais tempo?- Diz o assaltante fazendo o leonino dar uma voltinha.

_**It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,**_

_**And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,**_

_**And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,**_

_**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,**_

_**And you'll see me, somebody new,**_

_**I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,**_

_**And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,**_

_**Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,**_

Flashs e mais flashs! Ele queria morrer, por favor, que um rio cortasse o céu e o atingisse! Se tivesse um buraco no chão, ele se enterraria naquele momento! Que fosse um pesadelo! Ele rezava mentalmente para acordar à qualquer momento!

- O tempo está se esgotando! Se não trazerem a grana logo! Ele vai sofrer!- Diz o assaltante passando a mão pelas nádegas do leonino.

Um súbito de raiva subiu pelo ruivo, quem aqueles bandidos pensavam que eram? Passando aquelas mão imundas no seu amado leãozinho!

_**Go now go, walk out the door,**_

_**Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,**_

_**Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die,**_

Com a cara mais vermelha que seus cabelos o jovem policial corre em direção aos bandidos espumando de raiva.

- Ei chefe! Aquele policial parece que vai vir nessa direção!- Diz um dos assaltantes com medo.

- Não se aproxime, ou irei atirar!!- O assaltante que segurava o leonino aponta a arma em direção ao policial.

- Podem me fazer passar vexame! Mas apontar essa arma para meu Kamyu, está passando dos limites!!- Com um movimento rápido, o leonino escapa e dá um chute no assaltante que segurava a arma.

Como um animal sedento de raiva, o policial ruivo pula em cima do outro assaltante, com isso, os outros policiais conseguem pegar os outros.

_**Oh no not I, I will survive,**_

_**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,**_

_**I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,**_

_**And I'll survive, I will survive.**_

Com muita sorte, ninguém reconheceu o leonino, apenas o policial ruivo... Apesar de suas fotos terem sido espalhados pelos jornais e revistas do país.

Depois dessa cena, o leonino virou garoto propaganda da loja!

É... Ele sobreviveu...

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Putz, que bosta!! xD Zuei a fic toda xD Odeio finais...X.X

Na verdade, foi um desafio difícil, simplesmente porque é um casal difícil e a música mais difícil ainda!! A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era o filme "Priscila, a rainha do Deserto", eu escrevi umas três versões da fic, uma pior que a outra xD

Moça Kalíope! Você realmente é má!! Mas valeu o desafio, me diverti! Saiu muito corrido por vários motivos, além da falta de ânimo para escrever(que está chegando aos 3 meses), estava para entrar de férias, o Golden Week(feriado japonês), então antes do feriado estava uma correria no trampo, depois, foram 11 dias viajando de um lado para o outro sem parar em casa X.X Como tinha avisado, só deu para postar depois que voltei das férias...T-T

Cansei...xD

Bom, thnxs para quem conseguiu chegar até o fim da fic xD

Bjnhos x3


End file.
